shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya's Relationships
Family Mikoto Maria Thurwolf Mikoto was, as Eliskuya puts it, "the pride of the family", during his childhood. As Lilly Telled Nao, whenever he saw his mother, regardless of what his current condition is, even if he was a big crybaby, his usual happy, smiling persona would immediately return, as if nothing ever happened to him. Mikoto's death at the hands of the "Them" completely changed Eliskuya's personality; he turned from a happy, loveing mother's son to a very well known short-tempered who distanced himself not only from his friends and childhood friends, but from his family as well. He also vowed not to let anyone not to die because he well protect them Lilly Michelle Eliskuya's Twin sister, Eliskuya is very protective and close to his twin sister. He has never displayed any anger or intense sibling rivalry with Lilly. Although Lilly is well-aware that of twin brother's short-tempered, Eliskuya has refused to share any ideas pertaining to be the best swordman with his twin sister. Lilly agreed to become a best swordwoman. in part to protect her twin brother and their family. Millie Eliskuya's adopted younger sister, Eliskuya is protective of Millie. He has never displayed any anger or intense sibling rivalry with Millie. Eliskuya agreed to become the best swordman in part to protect Millie and his family. Childhood Nao Juilet Friends Turbine Turbine.jpg|Turbine was the close best friend to Eliskuya Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi is best friend of Eliskuya. Turbine was shocked to allow him to fight alongside with Eliskuya. He began become friends with eachother to gain more trust in order to allow him to fight along with eachother. in the end. Turbine give up his magic lamp before he died. in the honor of their friendship Hao Hao is one of the closest best friends of Eliskuya. They both attend the same goal and are regularly seen in each other's company. They once together against a group of teams of shamans, and after that, promised to meet each other again and help each other out in any situation that calls for it. To Hao's annoyance, Eliskuya give him the nick name as "the geart Hao" instead of Hao when they met, but he continued to call him Hao afterwards. Hao has shown that he is willing to help Eliskuya in any situation, both before and after Eliskuya received his shaman powers. He even telled hao how he killed Sharona De Vil Rhodes during their first fight that he was helping to save his twin sister even though. hao knew her, purely because Eliskuya wanted to save his twin sister's life, and that he even telled him why he risk his own life. After returning from being killed, Hao became change of heart. when Eliskuya to allow him to fight alongside him and becoming his top ranked follower. they began become close friends with each other Misao Makimachi The Bonne family Ms. Shion Uzuki Shion was Eliskuya's teacher of engineering and Inventing, during his childhood. whenever he saw his teacher, she was always remember how nice he was when he was a kid. its unknown if she remembers him sill Ms. Mei Terumī Close Friends Sheena Sheena was Eliskuya's reminder, similar to his girlfriend Nao Juliet. whenever he saw Sheena, he was always remember how nice she was when he saved her. a running gag between with Nao and Sheena always fight over who's better for Eliskuya Neutral Renton Michael Thurwolf I Eliskuya and his father had a very bad hateful relationship. It is very clear that they love each other like most fathers and sons do, but Renton tends to "tease" Eliskuya by physically angry him, usually when he's asleep, prompting a very frustrated his son to retaliate rather violently. Even so, Renton deeply cares about his son Enemys